What If?
by Love is Unwritten
Summary: What if Hannah Baker was never dead? What if the only person who knew was Tony? What if Clay Jensen found out? What if Clay saw Hannah as he was listening to the tapes at Eisenhower Park? What if...?
1. Chapter 1

**_Love is Unwritten says: Hello People! I think you'd like to know that this WHOLE STORY starts from Cassette 7: Side A in your lovely copy of Thirteen Reasons Why. Even if you don't own this book...i recommend that you read it before you read this...common sense alert! If you don't own the book I'm sure you will remember this part of the book. In-somewhat-the middle of the chapter, it doesn't copy the book. I branch out on my own. It begins like this..._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Thirteen Reasons Why. That pleasure belongs to Jay Asher._**

_Chapter One...ish_

Eisenhower Park was empty. I stand silently at the entrance, taking it all in. This is where I'll spend the night. Where I'll listen to the last words Hannah Baker wants to say before I let myself fall asleep.

Lampposts stand in various play areas, but most of the bulbs are either burnt out or busted. The bottom half of the rocket slide is hidden in darkness. But near the top, where the rocket climbs higher than the swings and the trees, moonlight hits the metal bars all the way up to the peak.

I step onto an area of sand surrounding the rocket. I duck beneath its bottom platform, lifted up from the ground by three large metal fins. Above me, a circle the size of a manhole is cut into the lowest level. A metal ladder descends to the sand.

When I stand up, my shoulders poke through the hole. With my good hand, I grip the lip of the circle and climb to the first platform.

I reach into my jacket pocket and press Play.

**Play**

_One...last...try._

She's whispering. The recorder is close to her mouth and with each break in her words I can hear her breathe.

_I'm giving life one more chance. And this time, I'm getting help. I'm asking for help because I cannot do htis alone. I've tried that. _

You didn't, Hannah. I was there for you and you told me to leave.

_Of course, if you're listening to this, I failed. Or he failed. And if he fails, the deal is sealed. _

My throat tightens, and I start climbing up the next ladder.

_Only one person stands between you and this collection of audiotapes: Mr. Porter. _

No! He cannot know about this.

Hannah and I both have Mr. Porter for first-period English. I see him everyday. I do not want him to know about this. Not about me. Not about anyone. To bring an adult into this, someone from school, is beyond what I imagined.

I reach into my jacket pocket and press Pause.

**Pause**

I can't continue yet.

I need a breather.

I stare out into the tree line. It's the park's boundary and I used to find it beautiful. But now...it made me sick. I didn't want to be hear now. I didn't want to be in the place where Justin and Hannah had their first kiss with each other. That was just disturbing to think about. Justin...ew. Justin let Jessica get raped. He _let_ it happen! I'm going to punch him; hard. I would have to punch: Justin, Bryce, Tyler, and Marcus. Everyone single one of those basters would be pounded.

This didn't sound like me. I was 'Nice Guy Clay', right? Well, now that I realized that Hannah was...gone...I didn't want to be nice anymore.

Suddenly, I saw a flash of silver in the tree line. It didn't look like anything small. It looked like it was flowing through the trees...like a kite or a wave.

I slowly climbed down to the first platform and then down to the sandy ground. I walked quitely to the tree line and peered inside.

I gasped at what I saw.

**_Ohhhhh, cliffhanger! Don't you love them? I know I do! I'm super sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but y'know it's the first one so it's got to be short, sweet, and to the point! After this chapter, there isn't going to be quotes DIRECTLY from the book. I'm branching out know. _**

**_Says,_**

**_Love is Unwritten_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Love is Unwritten says: Hi y'all. I believe we left off in this wonderful story at a rather inviting cliffy? Am I right? Thought so. You'll be in for a treat during this following chapter...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Thirteen Reasons Why...sigh. That wonderful book belongs to Jay Asher. **_

Chapter Two...ish

I gasped at what I saw.

It was...Hannah?

Hannah? The Hannah?

Was I seeing things?

No, I couldn't be. No one has hair like that? No one.

Her back was to me. I slowly walked toward her and she spun around.

It was most definitely Hannah.

Hannah Baker. Alive in front of me.

Wait, am I going insane?

Was I seeing what I wanted to see? No, it was too real.

None of it made sense though. Didn't Hannah's parents know that she was alive if they hadn't seen her body? Didn't they know that their daughter was alive? Didn't they have a open casket funeral so they could actually see the body?

Why was I even thinking about that crap? Hannah freaking Baker was standing in front of me; staring with her blue eyes.

"Clay," She whispered softly; as if she was mesmerized.

I nodded as I verified her words. It was amazing to hear her voice; to see her blond hair and blue eyes.

"It's nice to see you," She smiled timidly.

"Hannah," I whispered in disbelief; surprised that my voice worked. "What the hell?"

"Did 'Mr. Nice Guy' just swear? Oh my goodness." She giggled.

"Why," I asked simply. "How are you even alive?"

"It's a very, very long story." She sighed and clasped my hand. "We should probably go somewhere else and talk."

"Like where," I asked sarcastically. "Everyone in town thinks you're dead. And some of them got your tapes! Which I was listening to just now."

"Which tape," She whispered looking at the ground.

"Cassette seven, side A." I breathed. "The story about Mr. Porter."

"So," She began, "You've read your story?"

I nodded slowly and looked at our intertwined hands.

"Then you know that you really shouldn't be on those tapes, but I thought it was nessasary that you were. You made me feel...loved." Hannah was whispering so quietly now it was very hard to comprehend her words. "You always made me feel welcome. You were always nice and warm towards me. You were the reason I didn't commit..."

Hannah's voice trailed on. The word she was going to say was..._suicide._

"Was I your only reason?" I asked in disbelief. "You don't mean that. You had your family. Your parents. They loved you."

"My parents," She sighed. "Of course they love me, but isn't that what parents are supposed to do? I mean that their job. Well, my parent's did a half-ass job then, because I could barely feel their love. It was hardly there."

"I don't understand," I replied rather timidly.

"You don't understand?" She scoffed. "You're the only one who looked at me and saw the real me. You saw who Hannah Baker really was; is. You've always made me feel...loved. You always made me feel welcome and warm."

Tears were streaming down her flustered, pink cheeks. She smiled at me through the tears and looked down at our still intertwined hands. I didn't want to release her...ever.

I wiped her tears away with the back of our intertwined hands. She released my hands and wrapped her thin arms around my neck. I was stunned for a minute, but covered it well.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned my head against the top of her head. We stayed like this-holding each other-for a while. Hannah's tears twindled as she spoke to me.

"We need to talk a bit." She muttered and looked at the ground.

"Just a bit," I replied and placed my finger under her chin, so she'd look at me.

Her eyes showed me pain and anger.

"Tell me everything Hannah." I urged and she nodded miserably.

"Hannah," I begged again as her eyes fell to the ground once again. "Please look at me. Don't hide from me."

More tears escaped her eyes as we sat down on the ground under one of the trees.

"Where to begin," She mumbled under her breath.

"How about we start with why you faked your death?"

She sighed and looked straight into my eyes...

"I was going to really commit...suicide, but my mind changed when I was making your tape."

She looked up at the sky as if she were remembering.

"After the party and after the incident." She gulped. "I got home and wrote everything down as I said on the tape. When I wrote your name I began to cry...badly. I was sobbing and I couldn't stop. I feel asleep as I cried and the next day I asked Tony for his Walkman and something to record my voice. I recorded all of the tapes in order except yours. I did yours last. I didn't want to think about you yet. I didn't want my mind to change. I wanted to die, I had to. Tony was already suspicious and I had left that note in Peer Communications. Didn't I have to? I mean everyone had there suspicions. I was angry at almost everyone in this damn town. My life was a hell whole! I couldn't live with all of this, but sometimes I'd think of you and I'd feel hope. Hope. I'd never felt that before. Hope. It's ridiculous to think that I could just think of you and my spirits would instantly rise. It was pathetic. I mean I hardly knew you, but that night at the party we...connected. It felt like you could see my soul...my heart. I didn't like feeling vulnerable. I felt like I wore my heart on my sleeve when I was around you. I hated that you could see through me; right through me, but I loved that you understood me. You understood me for me. You understood the real Hannah Baker, not the Hannah created by the students of this pathetic town's high school. The over-rated, perverted, disguisting, as-"

I covered her mouth with my hand as she continued to rant. Her eyes twinkled and she kissed my hand. I smiled at her and removed my hand from her mouth. She winked at me and then clasped my hand again. She laced our fingers together and brought them to her lap. She looked back up at the sky and continued her story.

"As I said you knew the real me. The real me. Wow, that sounds nice. I haven't known the real me for a while. Anyway, you knew me and you were fine with me. You actually appreciated the real me. When I made your tape, I would pause and cry some more then record again. That was when I realized that I didn't want to die. I didn't want you to be left with no answers. I gave Tony my bike and I wanted to confirm his thoughts and make him believe that I was actually going to kill myself. I talked to Mr. Porter so he'd think I'd do it. I wanted people to actually think that I would commit suicide. When I listened to the tapes again the night before I'd give them to Tony I cried...a lot. I wanted people to think I was gone and see how people would react. I knew deep inside that no one would care. No one would care that I was gone. No one. Except you. Of course I knew this would affect you. I just didn't know how. I didn't want to die. So, I wouldn't I asked Tony to help me find a way to make my parents think I was actually dead. We made a model of me and made it look like I did it on purpose. My parents aren't ones to want my lips swone shut or any of the crap. They're all natural. You know like natural pregnancy and that all that shit. So they went closed casket and they believed everything. It was a little disturbing to think that they believed it so easily. It...hurt me."

I kissed her cheek to settle her. She looked up at me and rose our hands to brush her cheek. She grinned large and then got on her knees to reach my lips. She kissed me softly and we kept our fingers intertwined. It was a intimate moment. It was oddly...romantic? Sitting in the tree line of Eisenhower Park, under a huge oak tree, in the dead of the night with a girl who was supposedly dead...how could that be romantic?

Well, it just was. It felt right. I kissed her back and it was a delicate kiss. She pulled back and looked straight into my eyes. I felt like she was scanning my soul; my inner self. I kissed her this time. Soft and quick. She giggled and fell back against the tree trunk. Our hands went back into her lap. She looked like she was in a daze.

"This is so hilarious. I can't believe I'm here with you; Clay Jensen! I'm in Eisenhower Park with Clay Jensen after I made him leave me and then made him think I was dead. Wow, I feel like I'm dreaming." Hannah smiled brightly and crawled into my lap.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you here tonight? I mean were you spying on me?" I asked her as she played with my fingers.

"I watched everyone react to the tapes and I wanted to see you react. I didn't mean to run. I knew it was stupid, but it hurt me to see you look so...sad. You looked terrible, but now you look very, very handsome." She kissed my cheek tenderly.

"Where have you been staying?" I asked suddenly. I realized that everyone thought she was dead, so how did she move without people recognizing her.

"I've been staying out of town. I have a motorcycle. It-"

"You have a motorcycle?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not a little girl, Clay Jensen." She laughed. "And I happen to love my beautiful red motorcycle. It's rather lovely."

I laughed and kissed her cheek, "Where are you staying out of town?"

"I'm staying in the woods outside of D-D-Denver. It's not too close, but it's also not t-t-too far. You know what I m-m-mean." She stuttered adorably. It was really cute on her. She blushed uncontrollably.

"Do you want to go to my house?" She glanced at me through her eyelashes.

I kissed her nose and she giggled.

"Sure, since my mom thinks that I'm spending the night at Tony's house." I sighed. I hated lying to my mom. My father left us and I had no siblings. My mom was alone. I hated her being alone.

Hannah stared at me intently, "We should talk to your mother."

We would probably have to. Wait, did she just say we?

_**Ohhhhh, another cliff hanger! I'm just so wicked right? I know I am! This was a pretty long chapter actually. So don't hurt me! It was great! It's even over 2,000 words! OMG! Wow, that was lame. Okay, Okay. It's amazing! I love the whole Hannah/Clay thing! It's so sweet! Ahh, I'm a love deprived soul. SIGH Anyhoo, I'm going to go cry now. I'm just love sick! Lol not really. 'Talk' to you later!**_

_**Says,**_

_**Love is Unwritten**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Love is Unwritten says: 'Ello Cherrios! Lol! That was hella random...well then. This is chapter three(ish) as you can see in that little box thing in the right hand corner. I love my story so far. It's freaking awesome! I never wanted Hannah to be dead. She seems so nice and everything! :_( Tears! That's why in my story SHE'S ALIVE! BWAAHAHAHAA! Okay that was just odd. Anyhoo, hope you enjoy the next chapter...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Thirteen Reasons Why. That fabulous honor belongs to Jay Asher. **_

Chapter Three...ish

Wait, did she just say we?

Hannah was watching my curiously. She had a playful smirk on her face as she took in my expression.

"Clay," Her smirk turned into a grin. "Yes, I just said 'we'."

I laughed at her amused expression.

"How are we going to do that?" I asked. I sounded stressed.

Hannah hoped up from my lap and walked around to my back. She started to massage my shoulders and I felt freaking amazing.

"Clay," She began. "We can stop at Tony's and ask him what he thinks, but I think you're mom will take it fine. She seems like a strong woman."

I nodded slightly to acknowledge her statement. Her massage was so relaxing. I didn't want to speak just yet.

We stayed there for a while- just us together. Suddenly, she stopped massaging my shoulders and crawled back into my lap.

"So," She asked me. "What do you want to do?"

I thought about that. What did _I_ want to do? Me...What did I want?

"I _think_ we should go to Tony's then we'll talk to my mom." I told her and she nodded quietly.

"Do you know what I want to do?" She whispered shyly.

"I'll always want to know what you think or want." I whispered into her ear.

She shivered slightly and looked up at me.

"I really want to kiss you right now. I've wanted to kiss you sensless for a while now." She smiled timidly.

I didn't answer her. Instead I crushed my lips to her full pink ones. She responded instantly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I placed my hands on either cheek.

This kiss wasn't a wanting one; it was a content one. We were content with being together. We were content with not wanting more. Content became a beautiful word.

We pulled back and looked at each other for a while. Love was in her eyes. I was postive my eyes were the same.

"Clay Jensen, I think I'm in love with you."

My mouth opened a bit.

"No," She shook her head. "I don't think I'm in love with you. I _know_ I'm in love with you! You're the only person who has ever understood me! God damn it! Kiss me again, Clay!"

She didn't wait for me to reply. She crashed her lips to mine and I was in shock. In plain freaking shock. I mean who the hell goes into shock when they're kissing a beautiful girl...oh wait! That dumb ass would be me!

She laughed a little and pulled back.

"I know," She kissed my cheek quickly. "That was a little too much to hear. I know, but I love you. I'm in love with Clay shitting Jensen!"

I laughed at her as she climbed out of my lap and said that to the sky.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around her waist. I pulled her tight against me and kissed her forehead.

"Hannah," I whispered against her neck. "I'm in love with you, too."

A grin appeared on her lips instantly. Her beautiful eyes twinkled and a few tears ran down her cheek.

"Should we go now?" She asked quietly against my chest.

"I don't know if I want to." I whispered back teasingly.

She laughed and lightly slapped my arm.

"Come on," She let go off me. "We need to see Tony and your mom."

I sighed and nodded. Hannah lifted her hood over her head so it covered all of her silver, blond hair. She pulled on a pair of glasses so her striking blue eyes looked different.

She kissed my cheek quickly and we walked out of the tree line into the park.

Two figures were at the rocket slide. Hannah froze by my side.

Those to people were Justin and Jessica.

Justin was at the bottom of the slide with his arms open and Jessica was up and the top about to go down.

"Hold on a second." I whispered into Hannah's ear. "I'm going to go punch someone."

Hannah didn't say anything as she watched me walk over to Justin.

"Hey, Clay." Justin called as I approached. I didn't respond, instead I punched him across the face.

"What the hell?" He yelled at me. Jessica yelled as well.

"You're a dick, Justin. A fucking dick!" I punched him in the stomach this time. "And so is your friend Bryce!"

I kicked his stomach as he doubled over. Then, I walked away. I walked over to _my Hannah _and grabbed her hand. We sprinted away to the street. Hannah was smiling at me as we both breathed heavily.

"What," I asked teasingly.

"I love you," She smiled larger. "You just beat Justin up for me. I fucking love you."

She kissed me. Passionately. Her tongue traced my lips and I let it in invitingly. I moaned into her mouth as she grabbed my hair in her small hands.

When we finally pulled back, Hannah smirked, "We aren't going to make it to Tony's house if we keep getting distracted." She licked her lips and grabbed my hand again.

She was humming a song as we walked to Tony's house.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It took us twenty minutes to get to Tony's. Hannah was humming and skipping the whole way. She'd kiss me at random times and giggle at anytime. She's adorable.

Hannah knocked at the door and we waited for an answer. A few seconds later, Tony answered the door and smiled at us.

"What's up, guys?"

"We're here for your opinion." Hannah replied sweetly.

"On what?" Tony asked confused.

"We want to know how we should tell Clay's mom that I'm still...y'know alive." Hannah smiled small at the end.

"How about you just tell her straight up. I mean it'll be hard to not believe you when Hannah's standing right in front of her. Just come clean." Tony recommended.

"You know that was way easy then I expected it to be." I whispered smirking.

"Easy," Tony said and Hannah kissed his cheek and gave him a hug. I did one of those man hug things and me and Hannah were off to my house.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It only took us five minutes to get to my house.

I sighed and Hannah stared at me; concerned.

"Do you want to do this?" She asked me.

"I want you," I kissed her abruptly.

She giggled and then knocked.

Mom answered the door and looked shocked.

"Clay, honey, I thought you were going to stay at Tony's tonight." Mom was confused.

"Mom," I said and motioned toward Hannah-who still had herself covered. "Let's go inside and I'll explain everything, okay?"

"Oh...kay?" She let us in and we walked into the living room.

"I guess we should start with who this is." I pointed to Hannah.

"What's your name?" Mom asked Hannah.

"Mrs. Jensen," Hannah began as she took off her hood and glasses. "I'm Hannah Baker."

_**'Ohhh, damn I'm good at cliff hangers! This was a great one! I love this chapter because their love is true! Lol! I'm love sick! Anyhoo, next chapter! **_

_**Says,**_

_**Love is Unwritten**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four…ish

"Mrs. Jensen," Hannah began as she took off her hood and glasses. "I'm Hannah Baker."

Mom gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. I quickly went to Mom and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her cheek and whispered, "She was never gone, Mom."

"I faked my death." Hannah whispered. She stood in the middle of the room awkwardly.

I motioned for her to come over and she slowly walked over to my extended hand. I tucked her under my arm. I had my two favorite girls with me. I kissed both of their cheeks. They both had tears streaming down their faces.

"I don't like tears." I told them as I held them.

"I just don't understand why you faked your death." Mom said to Hannah.

"It's rather complicated." Hannah whispered in reply.

"I just want to understand."

"Okay," Hannah breathed. "I'll tell you everything I told Clay."

I nodded and kissed Hannah's cheek. I wiped away any stray tears and she smiled up at me. I kissed her on the lips this time and she giggled.

"Everything started when Alex made his hot or not list…" Hannah told my mom everything that was on the tapes and everything she told me. My mom gasped and cried some more at certain parts. She listened intently when the party came around. She smacked my head whenever Hannah said that I left.

"It wasn't his fault." Hannah laughed. "I told him to leave because I was mad at myself and I couldn't have him making me feel better. I'm sure you know that that is his specialty."

"Oh I know alright." Mom smiled and hugged me tight. "He is my therapist."

I laughed and kissed Mom's hair. "I'm a good listener, that's all."

Hannah finished her tale and kissed me quickly.

"So," Mom began. "I can see that you two are a thing."

"Yeah, I'd say so." I agreed and Hannah shrank against me.

"I'd so too considering the fact that she stayed for you, Clay." Mom smirked.

Wait, mom was smirking? Whose mom fucking smirks? That's shit.

"I stayed for the love of my life." Hannah sighed dramatically. "Clay Jensen."

I nodded and kissed Hannah's cheek. I wiped away any stray tears and she smiled up at me. I kissed her on the lips this time and she giggled.

"Everything started when Alex made his hot or not list…" Hannah told my mom everything that was on the tapes and everything she told me. My mom gasped and cried some more at certain parts. She listened intently when the party came around. She smacked my head whenever Hannah said that I left.

"It wasn't his fault." Hannah laughed. "I told him to leave because I was mad at myself and I couldn't have him making me feel better. I'm sure you know that that is his specialty."

"Oh I know alright." Mom smiled and hugged me tight. "He is my therapist."

I laughed and kissed Mom's hair. "I'm a good listener, that's all."

Hannah finished her tale and kissed me quickly.

"So," Mom began. "I can see that you two are a thing."

"Yeah, I'd say so." I agreed and Hannah shrank against me.

"I'd so too considering the fact that she stayed for you, Clay." Mom smirked.

Wait, mom was smirking? Whose mom fucking smirks? That's shit.

"I stayed for the love of my life." Hannah sighed dramatically. "Clay Jensen."

My mom and Hannah laughed together and I was glad that they liked each other so much.

"I think I love your girlfriend, Clay." Mom said snapping me out of my world.

Hannah blushed and looked down at the ground. I lifted her chin up and kissed her.

"Remember what I said about keeping your eyes from me." I whispered into her ear.

She nodded and looked straight into my eyes. We were having a moment; in front of my mom. A moment with mom...that's nice.

"One problem," My mom interrupted us. "How the hell are we going to do this? I mean everyone thinks Hannah's dead!"

I huffed out a breath and stared at my girls. Mom had a point. How in the hell are we going to do this?

"Whatever you guys decide, I'm backing you up one-hundred percent." Mom encouraged us.

"I love you, Mom." I smiled and kissed her cheek quickly.

She laughed and wiped her cheek to remove my slobber.

Hannah was watching us with amusement.

"I love you, too, Hannah Baker." I kissed her on the lips and she was taken aback, but recovered quickly as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

When she pulled back, she smiled and said, "I love you, too, Clay Jensen!"

"Aw, I'm feeling the love tonight." My mom sang out. We all laughed and then became serious.

"So," Hannah asked. "What the hell are we doing?"

My mom and I sighed and we all fell back against the couch.

"We have to move." Mom whispered to us. "If Hannah's going to be with us, we have to get out of this damn town."

"I agree," I replied. "This town is pretty jacked up."

"Very jacked up," Hannah whispered by my side. "The worst town in the history of worst towns."

"I know," Mom jumped up from the couch. "We move. We have to change-at least-Hannah's name and we'll enroll you both in a new school."

"That sounds great, Mrs. Jensen." Hannah smiled.

"Call me Sarah," Mom smiled and patted Hannah's cheek softly.

"See," Hannah whispered to me. "This is what love is; you and your mom's relationship."

"We need to make arrangements people!" Mom yelled from upstairs. "Get your lazy asses up here and start packing. Clay, I'm calling your school in the morning and we'll get all your crap from your locker and stuff like that."

I laughed at my mom's rush. She was the best. I love her to death. Wait, I'm not going to use that expression anymore. I love her as much as a dog loves its bone! That doesn't sound that great, either.

"Clay," Hannah said kissing my neck. "We better go up there and start packing."

She pulled me up with her. We ran up the stairs into my bedroom.

My room was occupied by a queen-sized bed, a black dresser, a black desk, and pictures of my mom and me.

Mom had already put boxes in my room and Hannah plopped down on my bed.

I crawled in next to her and wrapped her in my arms. She kissed my neck and collarbone slowly; trailing her tongue over my skin. It felt like fire that hadn't burned me yet. It felt amazing!

"Kiss me, Clay freaking Jensen." She whispered into my ear huskily.

I didn't hesitate. I laid her back against the bed and kissed her fiercely. She moaned with pleasure as my tongue found hers.

"God damn, Clay." She whispered and kissed me again.

"I love you, Hannah freaking Baker." I kissed her under her ear and she shivered.

She pushes me off, so I lay next to her.

"I think you should calm down your sexy levels." Hannah whispered to me.

"Sexy levels," I asked confused.

"How sexy you're being; you're off the chart right now." Hannah breathed and kissed my hand.

"You're higher on the charts than I am." I accused her.

"I doubt that." Hannah smiled and kissed me tenderly.

"Hey you guys," Mom yelled from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

Hannah blushed because she was in my lap. Mom smiled at us and asked Hannah, "Where's your motorcycle now?"

"Shit," Hannah swore under her breath. "It's in the tree line!"

"Calm down," Mom sat down on the bed in front of us. "We'll drive to the park and you can go get it, okay?"

Hannah nodded and we got out of bed.

We ran to the truck and Mom drove us back to the park. I looked out the window to see if Justin and Jessica were still there. They weren't. That's a good thing.

Hannah pulled her hood and glasses on and jumped out of the car. She raced into the forest and was back with a shiny red motorcycle. She started it and to my surprise it was very quiet. She followed us home and parked it in the garage.

She was shivering and she ran into my arms as we walked into the garage.

"Damn it's cold." She shivered again. I rubbed her back-trying to warm her.

"Your warm, Clay," She moaned kissing my neck. I kissed her forehead and she rubbed my back. We warmed each other up.

"Children," Mom called. "Get inside!"

We laughed and went inside to find Mom making hot chocolate.

"Wiped cream or no wiped cream," She asked us smiling.

"With, please." Hannah replied, sitting at the breakfast nook.

"With, please, Mama." I kissed her cheek and then sat next to Hannah.

**_Hey my next chapter will be up b4 Monday! _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Geez, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated lately! I've been having computer issues and well life issues! LOL! Damn those boys (yes that's what it's about =/ ) **_

Chapter Five…ish

"Hurry up, Clay." My mom yelled from downstairs.

I grabbed a box and ran downstairs. We're picking up things out of my locker and then we were out of this damn town.

"Geez," Hannah laughed once I was by the front door. "What took you so long?"

"Things," I replied with a smile.

"Things," Hannah laughed and pulled me out the door to Mom's truck. "Hope it was things like…you were thinking about kissing me."

"That was exactly it." I kissed her softly and then helped her into the truck.

"Finally," Mom sighed from the driver seat.

We drove to school and Hannah shrunk back against her seat. Tears escaped her eyes as she thought about the times here-the bad.

I kissed away her tears and whispered in her ear, "I'm here for you now. I'll always be here."

Hannah looked into my eyes and kissed me tenderly, before I jumped out of the truck.

Mom and I walked into the school office and Mrs. Louis-you know those ladies who always sit on their ass in the office and answer phones- sent me to my locker. I quickly pulled out my own books, pictures, and my hat. I carried the school's books in my other hand and then closed the locker door.

As I walked back to the office, the bell rang. Shit, that means students.

When I was about to open the door into the office, someone grabbed my shirt. Justin.

"Where you going to, Clay?" He asked viciously. His left eye was swollen and black. Hooray, I gave Justin a black eye!

"I'm moving," I replied simply.

"Why," He smirked. "Since no one here likes you?"

"Sure no one likes me Justin." I whispered back. "But at least I didn't kiss a girl after eating a chilly dog or let a girl get raped without knowing or still be friends with the guy that did it. I think you're going to earn a lot of haters. Everyone on the tapes is going to hear all of that. So, yes Justin maybe no one likes me, but no one hates me either."

I turned around and walked into the office with a stunned Justin left standing in his place in the hallway.

Mom was waiting for me and she smiled as I came through the door. We said goodbye to Mrs. Louis and walked out the front door to the truck.

As soon as I was in, Hannah attacked my mouth. Her tongue slid into my mouth and she moaned against my lips.

Mom laughed from the front seat; causing us to pull apart. Hannah blushed furiously and mom just giggled slightly.

I grinned and wrapped my arms tightly around Hannah's waist.

"On the road again," My mom laughed and we were on our way across the country.

**_Sorry for the shortness! I'll make the next one extra long! Love y'all! Reviews highly appreciated! _**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey fellow readers! My FanFic account wouldn't let me log in. So, i just tried it today and it worked! YAY! Here's a longer chapter than the last one! **_

Chapter Six…ish

We decided to move to a small town in Oregon called Coos Bay. It rests right on the coast and it has the smell of salt water in the air. We drive through the town and pull up at a light brown house with nice sized lot.

"We're home!" My mom almost sang as she parked the truck in the driveway.

"I love it already, Sarah." Hannah smiled as she admired the house. "It looks very inviting."

I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I love it because our rooms are on the other side of the house from Mom."

Hannah giggled and hid her face in the crook of my neck. She's so adorable when she does this.

"Alright, kids!" Mom laughed. "Stop flirting with each other and get inside to see your guys' rooms."

I unwounded my arms from around Hannah's waist and clasped her hand. She pulled me along as we ran inside and up the stairs.

Our rooms were across the hall from each other. _Perfect, _I thought. _Thanks Momma! _

Hannah even smiled at the lack of space between our rooms. She looked up at me through her lashes and that always turned me on about her! Of course, Hannah recently found out about my "little" turn on and always used it against me.

"So," She began as she made patterns on my hand with her thumb. "Should we go test out the beds that your mom had delivered?"

I shivered under her touch. I was speechless so I simply nodded.

She pulled me into her room and crawled onto the bed with me in tow.

I had my body pressed against her as I kissed her with as much passion as I could possibly have and she responded enthusiastically.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck as I kissed her collar bone, neck, shoulder, and everywhere in between.

"Clay," She moaned against my neck. "That feels so good, babe!"

Suddenly we heard the front door slam and it knocked us out of our episode.

"Children," Mom called up the stairs and I could hear the smile in her voice. "I've made my presence clear and now I am coming upstairs and into Clay's room. Please, don't be naked!"

Hannah giggled and rolled out from underneath me.

"We better get up before your mother sees our glowing forms." She joked and kissed my cheek.

We stood up just as my bedroom door opened.

"Well," Mom laughed. "I'm glad to see you two fully-clothed and decent!"

Hannah blushed and hid her head in my chest. I wrapped my arm around her waist and chuckled.

"So," Mom sat down on the floor and patted the carpet in front of her; motioning for us to sit down. "When all of our stuff gets here tomorrow we have to get it all unpacked and then you guys can dilly-dally around the town and such. Alrighty?"

I frowned, "Don't you want to come out with us, Mom? I mean we don't want to abandon you when we first get here."

She smiled and waved me off, "You kids should go out and mingle. You'll be starting school in a week anyway."

Hannah slowly took her head out of my chest and joined our conversation.

"Sarah," She smiled. "I think we should all go out to an early dinner tomorrow. You know, as a reward for the whole unpacking thing. I'm paying, though."

My mom was smiling up until the point when Hannah said _I'm paying, though. _

"Hannah," She said sternly. "You aren't paying for the whole meal."

Hannah frowned and looked down, "You both have done so much for me already and I want to pay you back in any way I can. Please, just let me do this one thing for you both."

I made eye contact with mom and mouthed, "Let her do this. She needs it."

Mom nodded and patted Hannah's back, "Alright, sweetie, you can pay, but I'm not going to be happy about it."

Hannah smiled in triumph and hugged Mom tight, "Thank you so much, Sarah!"

"Well now, you're welcome dear!" She laughed and hugged her back just as tight.

When they released each other, Hannah sat in my lap and held my hand.

"So what should we do now?" Mom asked. "We don't have many options."

I laughed quietly, "But we do have a T.V., movies, and a bunch of blankets and pillows."

Hannah and Mom smiled and nodded.

"Look at you, Clay!" Hannah kissed my cheek. "You're thinking outside the box!"

"Don't I always?" I asked with an innocent expression before running downstairs to set up our "Movie Night".

I heard mom and Hannah laugh and they followed me in hot pursuit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoO

"_That doesn't even make any sense!" _

_"I know!" _

We couldn't control our laughter as Minion and Mega Mind argued with each other.

Yes, we're watching _Mega Mind. _It's a total kid movie, but its super duper hilarious! Hannah was sprawled across my lap and mom was propped up on a mountain of pillows.

We continued laughing throughout the rest of the movie and soon it was the end credits.

"My turn to pick one," Hannah giggled and started looking through the stack of DVDs.

She hummed tunelessly as she searched and finally jumped up and called, "I love this movie!"

She held up the case… _The Proposal. _Total chick flick but it was pretty funny, I had to admit.

Hannah placed it in the DVD player and we watched.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz-Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz-Buzz-Buzz. _

What the fuck is that? Ugh, it's bugging the shit out of me!

I felt a slight tickle on my ear and I swatted at it, causing me to hit myself.

I groaned and I heard it again.

_Buzz. Buzz-Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. _

I swatted _again_ and I hit myself _again. _I heard a muffled giggle and I slowly opened my eyes.

Hannah and mom were staring at me as I hit myself.

"Why," I asked in a strained voice as I closed my eyes. "And what is that fucking irritating buzzing noise?"

Hannah snorted and patted my shoulder, "A certain fly has taken a great liking to you! He's been flying around here for the past five minutes as you repeatedly missed and ended up smacking yourself."

"Good times," Mom sighed and walked toward the door.

"Where're you going, Mama?"

"The movers are here." She replied simply, yet I heard nothing from the front.

"I didn't hear a knock!" I called to her as a thump hit the door.

She laughed, "Well then you're deaf."

Great…Mom was going to be sarcastic today.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey people! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I've been super busy lately and I just haven't updated! But here is the next chapter...I have a feeling that you're going to love it! _**

Chapter Seven…ish

We spent the day unloaded crap from the moving vans and into the designated rooms. Hannah continued to tease me about the fly incident and it would have bugged (pun) me except for the fact that she's so damn cute.

My room looked exactly like it had at the old house, but now it held looked more personal…not some much like a guest room. Pictures of Hannah occupied the desk and nightstand and pictures of the three of us adorned the shelves.

"Clay of the Jensons, get your booty down here!" I heard Hannah yell up the stairs playfully. "We're discussing dining options!"

I laughed quietly to myself as I jogged down the hard wood stairs.

"'Bout time," Mom said with a smile before all of us sat down in the living room. Yes, it was now a room for living in! We had couches and a coffee table and all that jazz.

"So what's good in this town?" I asked as Mom opened her laptop.

Mom looked at me like she was about to say a sarcastic remark before saying, "I'm about to find out, Clay."

Her calm voice scared me more than her sarcastic one.

Hannah chortled at our playful banter and wrapped her arms around my waist with her head against my chest. I kissed the top of her head and lay my hands on her flat stomach.

My thumbs are tracing circles into her skin when Mom says we can go to Benetti's Italian Restaurant.

"I love Italian food!" Hannah exclaimed and ran upstairs to change. It's slightly cold outside and is probably about to get colder considering the sun is setting.

I followed her to see that she's already in her room. I sighed and walked into my room to get changed myself.

I looked in my newly stocked closet and grabbed a tight, long sleeved black t-shirt and a pair of washed out jeans. I slipped on my freshly washed black Converse and made my way to the bathroom that Hannah and I shared.

I rubbed gel in my hair and ran my hand through it. It looked perfect to me. Hannah came in as I was leaving. She was stunning and casual; just the way I liked her.

She wore a V-neck white, long sleeve, black skinny jeans with white stitching, and black, ankle length boots. She looked at me and kissed me quickly before slipping passed me into the bathroom.

She plugged in her curling iron and gave herself loose curls. I just stayed and watched from the doorway. She was amazing. That was all I could possibly think. She was one of the most amazing people I'd meet; second to my mother.

She finished off outfit by adding a silver, dream catcher necklace around her throat. She nodded in approval to herself before turning and realizing I was still present. She jumped back in fright.

"Oh my gosh!" She yelped and walked into my arms. "You scared the hell out of me!"

I rumbled with laughter and kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry I scared you, beautiful."

Hannah looked into my eyes and smiled, "I love when you call me 'beautiful.'"

"Well," I began with a kiss to her lips. "It's not hard to say. You're the most beautiful woman in the entire world, Hannah Baker."

"I may be Hannah," She said with a sad smile, "but, I am not Hannah _Baker._ She died when Hannah faked her death. Hannah Baker is dead, but Hannah's alive."

I looked at her like she was the light. And she was. She was my light…my soul…my happiness. And now she was my life.

"You're Hannah and that's all that matters, right?"

"Exactly," She said confidently as she clutched my hand and held it over her beating heart. "Now let's go before your mom thinks we're doing something inappropriate."

Hannah pulled me down the stairs and into the foyer. Mom's there already; dressed in casual attire. She adorned a charcoal blouse and jeans with her Uggs. Is it sad that I know what Uggs are? I think it is.

"Are we ready?" Mom asked and we both nod.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Taking our seats at a corner booth, Hannah holds my hand under the table and kissed my cheek before finally settling. She looked like she had something on her mind and she most likely did considering how rapidly her life changed.

"Can I take your order?" A fake blonde with way too much make-up asks ten minutes later. She looks to be about sixteen or seventeen.

She's eyeing Hannah like she's a piece of shit. I don't like it. She's probably a little whore-bag. Yes, a whore-bag.

"We're going to share the New York Style Pizza." I say to her as I motion to me and Hannah.

"And I'm going to have the spaghetti and meatballs, please." Mom says and the waitress flips her hair and walks away.

"Can anyone say bitch?" Hannah smirked and looked at us, "Because I defiantly spy one."

"I think that girl is the definition of bitch." Mom replies wholeheartedly.

"She looks familiar though." Hannah adds as she looks at the skanky waitress. "Like I've known her before, but can't put a name to a face sort of thing."

"What do you recognize about her?" I ask carefully. We don't need people knowing that Hannah's alive and spreading it.

"Her face," She begins and looks from me to the waitress, "it looks like yours, Clay. Like you guys could be related."

Just as she says that, an oddly familiar man walks into the restaurant. He walks over to the waitress and hugs her before looking around at how many people are here. His eyes stop at our table and he does a double take.

"Sarah? Clay?"

That man is my father.

* * *

_**Oh my! Can anyone say cliffy? I know I can! **_

_**OH the restaurant name I got from ! It got a good rating and it's in Coos Bay, Oregon! So it all works out. As for the menu items...I just took a wild guess on that one! Anyhoo, the next chapter should be up by the end of the week! The latest will be Sunday! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! It's been a while since I've updated, but I'm updating right now! I hope you guys like it! **

* * *

Chapter Eight…ish

Mom was still crying in her room. Every time she'd come out of her room, her eyes were puffy and red.

Hannah had just left my room to go and comfort her.

_That bastard_ was all I could think, _that fucking bastard._ He left my mom and me when I was only seven years old and now he wants to waltz back into our lives. Yeah right. He's not getting into my life and he most defiantly isn't hurting my mom again.

When he left, I remember my mom crying day in and day out until she finally yelled, "Screw it! He's not coming back so why should I give a damn!" Yes, I remember every fucking word, because those words helped me cope too.

Mom was my role model. She was the type of person that could cope with anything. She was so selfless and understanding that I didn't care about anyone else more than her…except for Hannah. She and Hannah were loved equally by me.

"Clay," Hannah whispered, snapping me out of my retrieve. "Your mom's feeling better. She wants you to come down and talk to her."

I nodded and kissed her cheek before retreating downstairs to Mom's room.

"Can I come in?" I asked as I knocked lightly on her door.

"Of course, my amazing son," She laughed quietly before patting the bed space beside her.

I looked at her; straight in the eyes.

"What," She asked self consciously, "What are you staring at?"

"You, Mama," I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her shoulders and brought her close to me. "I love you."

"Aw," She replied tearfully. "I love you, too, Clay."

"I know." I nodded. "That's why you do everything that you do, because you love me, but you need to start caring about yourself, Ma."

She looked at me without understanding, "What do you—"

"You know what I mean." I say forcefully. "You know exactly what I mean. You need to start doing things because you want to, not because of someone else."

"I don't like doing that."

"I know you don't and that's why you are so great, but you need to think about yourself every once and a while."

"Fine," She groaned and rolled into my side. Suddenly, she grew rigid.

I grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up into a sitting position, "What's wrong now?"

"I have to talk to him, don't I?"

I grow rigid as well.

"Yes, you are going to have to talk to him." I sighed. "I mean we're leaving in the same town as him, aren't we? We're bound to run into him again."

"Sadly," Mom whispered quietly. "Why'd he have to be in Coos Bay of all places? Why is God hatin' on me?"

"Hatin' on me?" I asked questioningly. "Where in the hell did you get that?"

Mom grumbled, "I watch Saturday Night Live, too, y'know."

We laughed together as we think about her absolute craziness. SNL is freaking hilarious, but I have no idea if she seriously got it from there or not.

"You're so weird, mama." I laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks for the outstanding compliment." She replied sarcastically, but laughed after her comment.

"Hey guys," Hannah knocked on the door quietly, "Am I allowed in?"

"Of course, dear," Mom called out sweetly.

We all sat and chatted late into the day, until Mom decided to get up and dressed before she went to call my father.

Hannah and I went up to her room and lay down on her bed; just laying in each other arms.

"You're so beautiful, Hannah." I whispered in her ear and she shivered in the intensity in my voice. "You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. Did you know that?"

She closed her eyes and tries to control her heart rate, "I know that now, don't I?"

"Smartass," I muttered and spanked her ass lightly.

She jumped slightly in my arms before readjusting herself; molding herself to my torso. She looked into my eyes steadily before kissing up my neck to the corner of my lips. She looks at me through her eyelashes-abusing that turn-on of mine-before kissing me with force that seemed impossible to come out of such a small girl.

Hannah's tongue slid into my mouth without searching for acceptance and our moans twisted together into one. Her hands knotted themselves into my hair and mine were glued to her curvy hips.

Hannah climbed on top of me; straddling my lap. We didn't pull apart until Hannah took of her worn out Beetles shirt. My eyes ravished her pale, white skin that stood out against the lace of her black bra.

She smiled softly before guiding my hand to her soft breasts. She moaned as they made contact through the bra.

"Can I take this off, baby?" I whispered seductively into her ear. She inhaled sharply before nodded enthusiastically.

I was amused with her eagerness as I unclasped her bra before taking it off. It surprised me how easily I could undo it. She was practically shaking with excitement. I knew it was excitement because she was smiling like the _Cheshire Cat_ and her eyes were hooded with lust.

I brought my lips to her perky nipple and sucked nice and hard on them. Her moan goes straight to my dick and I suck harder.

"Oh," She groans heatedly, "Baby, don't stop!"

"Children," Mom yells up the stairs. "I'm coming up! Please be decent."

Hannah pulls back instantly and puts her bra back on. I throw her shirt to her and she slips it over her head.

We turn just as Mom knocks and I call for her to come in. She takes in our appearances and shrugs.

She takes a seat on my bed and says, "I'm going to call him."

"You're so brave." Hannah smiles and touches Mom's shoulder. "You'll do amazingly."

"Hannah's right, Ma. You are brave." I agree and grin at her. I hand her the phone and she heads to her room.

"I hope she doesn't cry again." Hannah whispers. "It's so heart breaking."

I look down at her and she raises an eyebrow.

"You're amazing."

"Why is that, Mr. Jensen?"

"You just are." I reply and kiss her sofly on her plump lips.

"Well, thank you." She giggles. "You aren't so bad yourself."


End file.
